


Cover Art for When Darkness is Upon Your Door

by SusanMarieR



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cover art for Journey Story Big Bang 2013 3.0<br/>Title: when darkness is upon your door<br/>Author(s): enochiansigils<br/>Fandom/original: Marvel Cinematic Universe<br/>Characters/pairing if any/rating/warnings/etc: Loki/July (OFC)/rated R/No warnings that I can think of yet<br/>Summary: Sequel to A Bitter Truth. Loki has regained his memories and his abilities; his lover July is still working at the coffee shop, though not for long. When July is pulled in for questioning by SHIELD, Loki explodes. His attempt to rescue her leaves lines clearly drawn and both of them quite obviously on the same side of the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for When Darkness is Upon Your Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [when darkness is upon your door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129903) by [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/pseuds/random_chick). 



**Author's Note:**

> cover art for Journey Story Big Bang 2013 3.0
> 
> Title: when darkness is upon your door  
> Author(s): enochiansigils


End file.
